Demon's Fate
by AdmiralThunderBolt
Summary: Noroiko never had been 'normal', but the demon within her seemed to make that more prominent. How will Gaara feel when he finds out the deal they made that involves him?
1. Prologue

The legend of the Nine Tailed Demons is know well across the lands. But it is not they are not the only demons that exist. Though you were only taught of the most 'important' ones, there are others. Not as powerful, but with great skills they each posses.

So let me tell you the story of Noroiko and the great Wolf Demon, Okamiyasha, that she held within.

* * *

Okamiyasha never had a choice in her vessel, be it when she was put in one or even the choice of who it was. No the Gods would 'gift' her to those they thought needed her.

She thought this was unfair. She was always a good demon; never using her vessels for greed, power, or bloodlust. She thought she should at least have a say in where she would be going for the next some odd years.

So she went to the Gods and pleaded with them to allow her the choice of a vessel. They told her no and locked her away in a greedy emperor for a hundred years as punishment.

But Okamiyasha didn't complain and accepted her fate for angering the gods. She thought that after this punishment she would ask again and maybe the Gods would allow it. So she helped the emperor see the errors of his ways and was released after the hundred years.

So she went to the Gods again, begging them for the chance to choose her vessel. Once again they said no and sealed her away for fifty years into the lust ridden body of a man with a harem house.

But Okamiyasha didn't complain and accepted her fate for angering the Gods. Though her spirits were lower for being punished she did not lose fate, so she showed the lust ridden man that flesh was not of importance and was released after fifty years.

Going to the Gods, beseeched that they give her the choice of a vessel. They said no and told her that she would be placed in a blood lusting murderer for twenty five years.

But Okamiyasha didn't complain and accepted her fate for angering the gods. She had little fate, but did not give in. So she showed the blood lusting murderer that each life was worth living and was released after twenty five years.

Already expecting to be punished, Okamiyasha went to the Gods commanding that they let her choose her next vessel. Explaining that she had only brought good from all three of her punishments and that she should be rewarded for turning what was meant to break her into something better for the world.

The Gods looked down on her with pride and not anger as she had expected . They explained that they were waiting until she could stand up for herself before they gave her the choice of vessel.

Full of happiness and pride for herself, she bowed and left searching for her vessel.

Only to be stopped, the Gods were not through. They explained that for them to accept this, she had to do a task. More than ready to leave she immediately agreed. The task was to make her vessel and another demon vessel have a powerful child. Thinking this not to be difficult, she left on her way. Finally able to live her dream, she searched.


	2. Chapter 1:Finding Your Fate

Hello interwebers! Yes this is the second installment of Demon's Fate, I hope you all enjoy it. The reason it started this way is, because I didn't want a lot of flash backs and dream verses to deal with. They can become quite confusing, but the next chapter is going to be around when the original Naruto series starts.

Oh and a BIG thanks to celestgaurdianfox For being the first to follow, wooh!

* * *

Days turn to Weeks, which turned to Years, into Decades, and even Centuries. Still she could not find someone she was captivated by.

Tired from such a long search she laid down in a shady forest, hoping that a nap would help clear her mind.

* * *

The touching of her ears and soft giggles brought Okamiyasha out of her slumber. Opening drowsy eyes she looked at the source, only to see a young girl, no older than four.

The more Okamiyasha looked at her the more she found her odd. She had long pure white hair, large amber doe eyes, a button nose, and a large smile. She was of average height for someone her age and her skin tone was a normal peach.

She was just astounded that such a young child would even think of being near, let alone touching, a much larger than average wolf sleeping in the middle of the forest. Finally able to gather her senses, she questioned the girl, "What are you doing young one?"

The discovery that the huge wolf could talk only seemed to delight the child even more. "Well your fur looked so soft and your ears are just so beautiful, I couldn't help myself. I hope you're not mad." She looked down sadly, feeling that she might have intruded in the creature's space.

She peered at the girl fondly, even though she was not angered the child still felt the need to ask for forgiveness. Though thinking about the situation, what was the girl even doing out here. When she first laid down the sun was high in the sky, but now it was setting down over the trees. Why would someone so young be out, alone, at this time? "Child, why are you out here?"

"Oh, the orphanage lady told me to stay out here until she came back for me." Though her answer was simple, it made Okamiyashi take a more observant look at the child.

She had smudges of dirt, cuts, and bruises lining her body. Her clothes were torn and ragged, it also looked as if she hadn't had a decent meal in days. "How long have you been out here?" She ask, not quite sure she wanted to know the answer.

"I'm not sure, but I can tell you I've seen the moon five time, sense I've been out here." The girl seemed to have no issues with being left on her own in the middle of the forest for at least five days, but it was appalling to the demon. How could anyone with a conscious do that to an innocent child?

"What is your name?" Okamiyasha questioned.

"Noroiko." The child said happily. This to shocked the demon, who in there right mind would give a child such a name? Is this why she was treated so badly?

Staring hard into the sky Okamiyasha made her choice. "Well Noroiko, my name is Okamiyasha and I want to make a deal with you."

Elated that someone wanted to spend time with her, Noroiko nodded and waited to hear the terms. "I am a demon searching for a vessel if you would allow me to, I would like for that person to be you. I will always be by your side, I will train you to your fullest potential. All I need is for you to agree to one thing." Noroiko smiled wider at the thought of a long time companion and nodded again in agreement to hear the rest. "You must bore a powerful child with another demon vessel, that is all I ask of you."

Noroiko not thinking about the consequences immediately agreed, wanting so bad to finally have someone by her side.

With the deal being verbally sealed, Okamiyasha buried herself within Noroiko. The pain was so great for Noroiko that she didn't notice the paw print that now scarred her back, between her shoulder blades. Though she noticed the ears and tail immediately, that now spouted from her body; later followed by slitted pupils, claws, and enlonged fangs.

* * *

When Noroiko ask why she had changed, Okamiyasha answered that she had combined their powers to give her more strength and that was the results. Liking the new changes Noroiko promised that she would do her best to prove that Okamiyasha pick the right vessel. Okamiyasha only chuckled and assured her that she was sure she did.


	3. Chapter 2:Porn & Apples

Hello interwebers. Ok you guys, I know this chapter took a little while to get out, but I have decided that to make this series as accurate as possible, my Beta and myself will be watching the episodes that go with each chapter, as they are made. Therefore new chapters will most likely come out on the weekends. I hope that you enjoy this new installment.

Also I would like to thank Rysgirl34 for following.

Speaking

_Okamiyasha_

**Inner Noroiko**

* * *

Strolling through the town square, some found it odd that the Hokage had a crimson robed figure by his side, but neither pay any heed to the attention. One trying to persuade the other and one trying to ignore them.

"If only you would reconsider." The Hokage pleaded.

The girl scoff, it seemed like every time she came here, be it a mission or just to visit, he always brought this up. "I've already told you I have other obligations and can't."

"You would be very privileged, royalty even. Why won't you even consider?" Maybe status was the issue she held, knowing her past, he wouldn't say it wasn't a factor.

"Oh, so be a princess of a nation, just so all the others would attack because of my selfish decision." She gave him a sharp glare. "I don't think so old man."

_"You shouldn't be so hard on him pup. He's just trying to help."_

**"Unwanted help is not appreciated" Was snarled back.**

He sighed heavily, even his last resort had failed. But the endearing term still brought a same smile to his face, no mater how disrespectful. "Very well. Why are you in the village, if I may ask?"

"I have to get something from Kakashi. Which reminds I should be on my way." She started away only to stop. "Give Konohamaru a hug for me, will ya?"

Shaking his head, when he looked back to the girl she had already vanished.

* * *

"Everyone please take your seats. The Jonin will start arriving soon." Iruka tried to get the newly made ninjas seated and ready to go with their new teachers. Though a knock at the door surprised him, he assumed that they would just let themselves in. Calling out a yes the entire class became shocked when a crimson clad individual appeared next to Iruka. Recognizing the signature cloak he grabbed the figure and went to the hallway.

"What's wrong, Iruka? You're usually overjoyed to see me." Throwing off her hood, two prominent ears stood atop her head and a smirk was plastered on her smug face.

Giving the girl a hug he answered, "I am, its just, could you not suddenly pop up in my room like that?" He gave her a scolding look, causing her to look away sheepishly.

"I knocked though." She looked back to see a large smile on the male in front of her.

"Noroiko, what am I going to do with you?" He questioned in a playful voice.

"Let me crash on your couch and feed me." She answered.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight." Noroiko nodded and disappeared once again.

* * *

Searching the village, she finally found what she was looking for when the ever familiar monotone voice entered her ears. Heading in his direction, she wasn't surprised when she heard the surprised gasps from his new students, at her sudden appearance.

"It's the person from class." The blonde one said loudly. If she recalled correctly his name was Naruto and he also held the Jinchuriki within him. Though she could have only been half listening to Iruka and gotten it all wrong.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, he had been expecting her to visit for a few days now. "So you finally decided to collect it did you?"

"Okamiyasha hasn't given me a moment of piece since it came out." Smirking at the demon's bad habit she crouched on the railing next to her associate.

"Yes she does seem as addicted as I am." Laughing at the fact that the demon was addicted to such a simple thing he turned to her. "Just let me finish up here and we can go get it."

"Kakashi-sensei aren't you going to introduce us?" The pinkette asked. Now I think that one is Sakura and if I'm right about that then the last one is Sasuke. At least I think.

"Now that you mention it why don't we all introduce ourselves." Kakashi then went on to explain how and went himself, though they only learnt his name.

Naruto went next, all I got from him was ramen, ramen, ramen, and him wanting to become Hokage. Though seemingly impossible, I would cheer him on anyway.

Sakura, ugh, she was one of those fan girls that Iruka complains about so much.

Last but not least Sasuke and he wanted what all Uchihas want, power. I don't get what the girls like about him either, he was just another guy. Meh.

"Well what about you?" The loudness confirmed that Naruto had asked this.

"I'm Noroiko. I like nature and hate those who prey on the weak. My goal for the future can not be discussed and my hobbies include enjoying the little things." It was all I would allow strangers to know.

* * *

Reaching Iruka's house, after some last minute training, I was surprised to see a letter on the kitchen table.

'Noroiko,

I know you haven't thought about food today so I left some meat and apple in the fridge. I had to meet with the Hokage and I don't know when I'll be back.

Iruka'

_"Seems we won't have to hunt tonight."_

**"Yeah, I guess we won't."**


	4. Chapter 3:Surviving & Stubbornness

Hello interwebers. I know this is late, but I was having some difficulties. I know there is a lot of bashing in this chapter, but Noroiko is very blunt. Any who, comments and request are encouraged.

* * *

The following day, Noroiko, found herself searching for the silver hair Jonin once again. She wanted to see just what the Uchiha and Demon vessel could do, she could care less about the useless infatuated girl.

Moving through the village she found her target strolling quite a ways from the teams planned meeting spot. Smiling at his slow pace, it was already obvious that he was extremely late, hours in fact. She appeared next to him, crimson robes and all, matching his leisurely pace.

"Ah, Noroiko, what a pleasure. I think this is the first time I've ever seen you two days in a row." His mocking tone made her smirk at his cool demeanor.

"Oh Kakashi. I know you wish I was around more, but try not to be so obvious with your growing attraction." She teased back, knowing he would enjoy the banter. "I have other reasons for my presence, than just letting you fawn over me."

"What would that be, are you not enjoying the new Icha Icha Paradise book." He questioned with a smirk hidden under his mask. If Iruka knew he was the one supplying her with the smutty books, he knew a war would start.

Heaving out a sigh, Noroiko shook her head. "No, Okamiyasha is quite satisfied with her new porn. So satisfied in fact that I could hardly get any sleep last night. Do you know the noises that demon can make." Noroiko should he head as Kakashi let out a boisterous laugh, she didn't find it funny when a demon kept her up at night with sexual noises.

_"But pup, I'm so lonely, the books are all I have." Okamiyasha complained in her head._

**"That doesn't mean you have to keep me up with your 'hobby'. Just go out and find a mate already." Noroiko said exasperated.**

_"I can't, remember the promise pup?"_

**"Yeah, I know."**

By the time she stopped her inner conversation, she and Kakashi had reached the training grounds. She had not expected Kakashi's students to reprimand him so loudly. Their harsh word let her ears ringing.

Naruto was once again the first to acknowledge her. "What is she doing here?" He practically shouted the demand.

Her head throbbed painfully at his voice. Appearing behind him, she clasped a hand over his mouth. "Could you please decrease your volume, you're going to destroy my ear drums."

Naruto pried her hand from his mouth and spun around. "Why?" He questioned in a low whisper.

Tearing off her cloak she through it to Kakashi and waited for the questions.

All three students stared at her in shock, even the ever stolic Uchiha. Two white K-nine ears sat a top ivory hair that flowed down to her knees, a equally white tail trailed to her ankles, peach toned skin, large golden doe eyes, button nose, full pink lips, small breasts that were large for her age, which seemed to be thirteen or so. A black training bra covered her chest, crimson skin tight knee length shorts on her bottom, with a black pouch secured around her hips like a belt, and no shoes covered her feet. The oddest thing though was the thick black collar around her neck, it had a blank metal plate attached across the front of it.

Naruto's questions shot at her faster than kunai, 'Why did she have wolf ears and tail', 'Where was her head band', 'Did she know any awesome jutsu'. But that was all ignore when the pink one committed that she dress like a slut.

In seconds Noroiko was nose to nose with her. "Lets get one thing straight, I dress the way I want. I dress this way for flexibility in battle, not because it's the latest fashion. So when you trip over your little cute outfit and it cost you your life, you'll understand." She turned her back on Sakura, only to throw her a smirk. "Besides I hate clothes, you should be glad I'm wearing this."

All three students where silent, be it for completely different reasons, so Kakashi thought this would be a perfect time to begin the test.

Noroiko zoned them out and lounged in a tree in the middle of the training field. Knowing Kakashi for as long as she has, she knew the whole reason for the bell test. She found it stupid that all the other teams had failed, he had literally given them the answer at lunch and yet they still failed trying to cover their own asses.

Glancing a the field she was surprised to see Naruto challenging Kakashi, Iruka had said he could be dense. Though he did have some skill, having his clone slip away while he was distracted. Why was he under her tree, oh sneaky Kakashi, of course it was a trap. Maybe she could help him? Wait the Uchiha is making a move, this team may be more interesting than anticipated.

Naruto got loose, no back in the tree again. I should help him out, one demon to another.

_"That would be nice pup."_

**"I don't need your in put for this decision."**

"Hey, Naruto, brace yourself."

"What are y…ow!"

She let out a laugh as he fell to his head. "I warned you."

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled, rubbing his head. Hearing a scream his head swung towards the direction it came from. "That sounded like Sakura." Turning back to Noroiko he found that she had disappeared again.

* * *

Dropping next to the unconscious girl's body, Noroiko scoffed at how pathetic she was. Iruka had said she had the highest grades for a girl in the entire class, yet she would waste that talent just to make a boy think she was a damsel in distress. Leaving her their she went to the sounds of battle.

* * *

The Uchiha seemed to have talent, he just needed a reality check. Though the Fire Ball Jutsu impressed her, it was lame that a simple Head Hunter Jutsu could bring him down so easily. She was going to aid him, like with Naruto, but Sakura came out. Once she passed out again, Noroiko made her appearance.

"So great Uchiha, how'd you manage to get in this one?" She felt the need to mock him, it was like that when she was around his brother too.

"Shut up." Was his only come back as he wriggled in the hard earth.

"Fine, but how about a little advice first?" She glanced at him, only to see a glare burning holes in her head. "A simple escape jutsu is not going to cut it, try a Earth Release Jutsu."

Doubtful, he tried it, felling the dirt loosen and slide from his body. He was shocked to say the least. Looking back to her, he saw a smirk plastered to her face.

"Don't forget to wake up your girlfriend." She disappeared.

* * *

When time ran out everyone gathered back at the field to see Naruto tied to a log and Noroiko crouched on top of said log.

Sasuke glare hardened when he saw the girl, disturbed by her comment towards Sakura and he.

The look he gave her only made Sakura think that he hated the wolf girl and that gave them a better chance.

Kakashi stared at his students and guest. He was surprised she hadn't given away the test meaning, just to make the test all the more chaotic.

She just lounged upon the log knowing the looks she was receiving and there meanings. She could care less about the results of the test she just like to see the reactions. Though when the Uchiha begrudgedly offered his food she was elated. This meant they weren't as stupid as they seemed and would pass. The looks on their faces made wasting a whole afternoon worth it.


	5. Chapter 4:New Friends and Old Problems

Hello interwebers. I am keeping my word, the story continues! I'm going to update everything by at least one chapter and go from there. So until we meet again, enjoy.

* * *

The next day started out boring. Iruka left another note, something about the Hokage. So she had no one to bother, yet. Since she had already met Kakashi's team, she thought she might meet a couple others.

So on her way to interrupt one person training session, she was surprised when she bumped into the other person she wanted to annoy.

"Kurenai, I haven't seen you in a while." Noroiko stated with a grimace. She may like messing with Kurenai mind, but she didn't like to spend an extended amount of time with the woman.

"Ah, I heard you were in the village, Noroiko. How have you been?" She asked politely. She wanted to ask more, but didn't want to push any boundaries.

"Oh same old; slaughtering, contracts, and secrets. What else could a girl ask for." Putting her hands behind her head, she continued to follow Kurenai. She hoped they would meet her students soon.

"Where's your cloak? You usually never out without it."

"It needs to be washed, not all of the color came with the coat." She shot a look at the woman, warning her to not ask where the extra crimson came from.

"You should have worn more clothing, you're going to cook in that outfit." She reasoned, only wanting the best for the young girl.

Choking back a growl, she glared at the woman. With a snarl in her voice she responded. "You are not my kin and have no right in telling me how to live." Kurenai went to rebuttal, but was stopped when a growl did leave Noroiko mouth. "No matter how much you wish it could be, I will never be as you wish I could."

Kurenai shut her mouth, knowing she had angered the girl for the umpteenth time. It seemed every time she tried to show Noroiko kindness, she threw it back in her face.

The rest of the short walk was silent and while one was upset about it the other was content.

Walking up on a group of three Noroiko was elated to see a Hyuga in the group. Maybe this girl would be as much fun to irritate as Neji, but doubted it. Iruka had told her about all his students, more like complained, and he said that she was a quiet one.

The other two were male and couldn't be any more different. The Inuzuka was practically drooling at the site of her, though she was sure it had to do with her animalistic nature more than anything. The other was silently studying her, calculating as it were. His sent told her he was from the Aburame clan and she was happy. Their sync with nature always made Noroiko want to know more about them. Not to mention how cool their bugs were. She knew a thing or two about being one with your powers.

_"That you do pup."_  
**"You've been unusually quiet, anything on your mind?"**  
_"Nothing that should concern you."_  
Not sure how she felt about that answer, Noroiko went with the group.

* * *

It had been a very boring day. The team went to the Hokage tower and gotten their missions. To be honesty Noroiko saw them as more of chores than missions. Seriously what was pulling up weeds suppose to help them with!

But there were a few things she had figured out in the hours she had spent with team 8. She wanted to befriend Hinata and help her gain a back bone. Avoid Kiba at all cost, but cuddle Akamaru in the process. And spend a copious amount of time with Shino and learn all about his jutsus.  
All in all it wasn't as much as a waste as she thought it would be.


End file.
